


For a While

by pillowcreek



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Missing Scene, Other, Unrequited Love, or so it seems ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: This was supposed to be his trope.





	For a While

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from The National's "Dark Side of the Gym" which the official twitter said is a harridrew song sooooo

Sidlesmith gives everyone their happily ever after. And this was supposed to be his. 

 

 

Harrison takes a chance and performs at the open mic night. He’s not expecting anything other than hopefully a few laughs. It’s just something to challenge him. He’s not expecting a beautiful woman to take the other seat at his table afterwards and look at him expectantly. 

“Um, hi. Can I help you?” Harrison asks. 

“Good set,” she says. 

He brightens instantly. “Thanks! I wasn’t sure about it going in, this is my first time performing and I had _no_ idea what I was doing, but once I got going it was _so_ much fun! I might do it again, what do you think?” 

“You’re quick on your toes,” she says. “Have you ever considered doing radio?” 

“Radio?” 

“Mm.” She holds a hand out to him. “Hal. I’m the manager of the campus radio station. 89.2 WFLUF The Fluff. You might have heard of us.” 

“Uh, yeah! Definitely! I mean, I don’t listen super regularly, but they play you in Kishi’s and-“ 

“Mmhm. I get it. Anyways, radio? Have you considered doing a show?” Hal scans him carefully with her eyes as she speaks. It makes Harrison a little uncomfortable, but he tries not to show it. 

“I’m afraid not. I… I wouldn’t even know what to do a show on.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got a show that needs a new co-host.” She grabs a pen from her purse and begins writing on a napkin. “The current host’s good, and I want to keep him, but he’s a little… Well, you’ll see. All of his other co-hosts have bored him though. He needs someone to keep him on his toes. Someone like you.” She hands Harrison the napkin, looking him right in the eyes as she does so. Her eyes are bright green and rimmed with dark make up. It makes Harrison feel small and a little turned on. “Think about it. Let me know when you want to meet him.” 

She walks off, the sound of her clicking heels audible even over the noise of the chattering crowd. Harrison looks at the napkin. Written in swooping cursive is: 

_Kaleidotrope_

_8:00 PM - 8:30 PM_

_Tues. & Thurs. _

_129-2931_

 

 

He listens to the show that Tuesday and nearly dies the moment the host’s voice comes through his speakers. Not only was his voice incredibly sexy, he had an _accent._ The only thing that made hot voices hotter was the addition of an accent. 

Harrison lies back on his bed and closes his eyes, letting Drew’s voice wash over him. He saw what Hal meant. He was good. He knew what he was doing. He was funny and clever, and had a voice that was made for radio (and probably a face made for TV). But he was bored. And sad. Harrison wants to make him laugh. He wants to see him smile. He wants to sit across from him and talk to him while music plays softly in the background. He wants this to be his trope. 

Because it’s got to be, right? He tries something just because and is approached to help host a radio show on campus. The host is a gorgeous boy with a beautiful voice. They have great chemistry. Their banter between songs is legendary. Fans of the show ship them. Their sexual tension builds over the year until they just can’t take it anymore. Maybe at the Sock Hop. Definitely at the Sock Hop. That was the trope. 

 

 

Drew is different than what Harrison expected. He’s just as gorgeous as he expected, and Harrison is filled with the need to make him laugh even more because if he’s this gorgeous scowling, what must he look like happy? But it’s near impossible to get him to smile or laugh or express any sort of emotion outside of grouchy practicality. And he doesn’t believe in tropes or the Valentine or true love or any of the things that he’s supposed to believe in. 

But he is still perfect. He’s still what Harrison wants, even if he’s completely wrong. It’s infuriating. 

Even more infuriating is how completely oblivious he was to Harrison’s feelings. He tried asking him out! He literally detailed all the reasons someone would have a crush on him! And Drew still didn’t get it! He was just an asshole! 

Harrison bites into his pillow to hold back his scream of frustration. This was supposed to be his trope! Everything about it matched up! Cohosts, opposites attract, sexual tension. But instead of having Drew look at him like he was everything and have him fall madly in love with him, he was stuck being lovesick and spending his weekend alone, eating tubs of ice cream and trying to find the Sidlesmith Valentine in a desperate attempt to prove that the magic was real. 

Because if it wasn’t real, what hope was there for him and Drew? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
